sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Clover
Clover is a rabbit in the series Sofia the First. He is one of Princess Sofia's closest friends, and lives with her in her room. Personality Clover is a sassy, but helpful friend of Sofia. Clover's view on life is very direct and to-the-point. After living in the village and working hard to find meager amounts of food, he saw an opportunity in befriending the new princess. He was able to communicate with Sofia through the Amulet of Avalor, and he gave her a deal that he and his other animal friends would assist Sofia and help her with everyday tasks, as long as she provided food for them in return. Quickly taking a liking to her, Clover and Sofia soon became good friends. However, they didn't start living together until they cleaned up some bad habits of theirs. Clover helps Sofia by making her life in the castle much easier. Clover always encourages Sofia, and he shows much confidence in her. Such as, when she expressed doubt over whether she could join the school derby team (as a princess), Clover responded in outrage, telling her she could do whatever she put her mind to. He is also very willing to accompany her in danger, even if he is scared himself, such as when he went with her to Princess Vivian's castle and to the trolls' cave. He also is very defensive of her and her friends. Despite his helpfulness, Clover is very aware of his own creature comforts, and his idea of a good time is long naps and big meals. He doesn't like to be cuddled or dressed up, and he hates pink bows. He is afraid of fire, dangerous places, and heights. He has sensitive ears, and can be messy. In addition to Sofia, Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, and Crackle, Clover is friends with many animals, both wild and tamed. He dislikes those who dislike animals. He can become greedy and forget his fortune if he is too pampered. Physical Appearance Clover is a gray lop-eared rabbit, the ends of which are tipped with black. He has a white furry ruff around his neck, and a white belly. He has a small topnot on top of his head. History ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' Clover makes his debut appearance while Sofia is on her way to Enchancia Castle. He follows her there. The next day, he wakes her up and helps her get ready when she screams and Baileywick shoos him out. The next day, Clover appears to do the same thing and is shocked that Sofia can understand him. He then tells Sofia that the reason woodland creatures have been helping Princesses for centuries is because they want food, which Sofia happily obliges. He later helps Sofia defeat Wormwood. Clover then tricks Wormwood into telling Sofia where the counterspell book is. Sofia the First Clover develops his relationship with Sofia, and meets Crackle. Throughout the series, Clover learns about getting along and understanding people. Clover helps teach Sofia how to dance and become more coordinated in general by helping her imitate his fast moves. Because he began his friendship with Sofia thanks to her amulet, Clover soon became one of Sofia's confidantes around magic, advising her to find a sorcerer to practice her spells, and telling her that her croaking in "The Amulet and the Anthem" was due to a curse. He was the first one to discover the powers Sofia received and unlocked after freeing Elena. Relationships Sofia Sofia and Clover hit it off from the beginning thanks to Clover's charismatic personality. Sofia teaches Clover how to be more flexible, and Clover teaches Sofia the roots of being a princess. The two connect due to both being new to their respective jobs, but also being leaders within them. Crackle Clover took a while to befriend Crackle, as she could breathe fire. But after seeing how she could barbecue shish-kebab vegetables, Clover began to open up to her. The two grew closer when they switched bodies thanks to a Mix-Up Potion, and found that what they thought were flaws were abilities. Clover and Crackle then grew to take down the thieving dragon Crispy together. Robin Robin and Clover have a playful, teasing friendship, as Robin is the senior to his freshman around serving princesses. Robin makes this clear when she tells Sofia that Clover can't stop talking. Whatnaught Clover and Whatnaught work together from time to time, sharing gardening and dancing. Clover does his best to understand Whatnaught's chatter, but can tune him out if he doesn't want to listen. Wormwood Clover has a strained relationship with fellow familiar Wormwood, especially because Wormwood wants to steal the amulet. The two often trade insults, and only worked together in "The Enchanted Feast" to take down Miss Nettle. Appearances *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Just One of the Princes *Let the Good Times Troll *Cedric's Apprentice *The Shy Princess *Blue Ribbon Bunny *Finding Clover *The Amulet of Avalor *The Amulet and the Anthem Trivia * In Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, Princess Amber mentions at the sight of Sofia's animal friends, that those are "the animals that used to help clean her room". Clover and his friends used to assist Amber instead of Sofia, but they moved to Sofia due to Sofia's novice position needing experienced help. Amber then got a new cleaning animal in the form of a milk-loving cat, as revealed in "When You Wish Upon A Well." Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught still pitch in to help Amber, but Clover stays with Sofia. *He hates to be cuddled, but he is shown to be hugging and being hugged in the episode "Finding Clover." He also had jumped into Sofia's arms in "Blue Ribbon Bunny." This marks tender moments as exceptions. *He seems aware of the story of the Swan Princess, more precisely the Tchaikovsky Ballet Swan Lake. *He also seems to know about Naveen and Tiana's story as well. However, he could have been referring to previous frog princesses - Tiana saw a version of the tale at Charlotte's house, just as Belle read a version of the story that would become her own. * Clover appears to be very cultured, as in "The Amulet and the Anthem," he was aware of the stories "Swan Lake" and "The Frog Prince". *In the episodes "Blue Ribbon Bunny" and "Sofia the Second", Clover appears to know breakdancing. *In "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks", he apparently eats very fast. Before Sofia can finish a sentence, he already ate a pie. *He bears a striking resemblance to Thumper. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Animals